1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wrench unit for use in a deep, narrow space, more particularly to a retainer apparatus for releasably retaining a socket wrench member on a connecting rod which is attached to the driving head of a rotary lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
To grip and turn the head of a bolt or nut in a deep, narrow space, a wrench unit is provided with a rotary lever, a set of socket wrench members of different sizes, and an elongated connecting rod interconnecting one of the socket wrench members and the square-cross-sectioned plug of the driving head of the rotary lever. The connecting rod extends from the deep, narrow space, thus permitting the rotary lever to be operated outside of the deep, narrow space. Because the connecting rod is coupled with the socket wrench member by means of a square-cross-sectioned socket and plug joint, the socket wrench member easily separates from the connecting rod. At this time, it is difficult to take the socket wrench member from the deep, narrow space.